Sic transit Gloria mundi
by Tigerlilly1
Summary: a strange fic that focuses on Zechs as he's beening haunted by Treizes ghost. Please read and review


Sic transit gloria mundi

This isn't like my normal stories mostly because this is more serious then any of them.This is about Zechs and how the ghost of Treize is haunting him.The ending is a little strange, but enjoy.

*************************************************************************

*Tallgeese II and Altron fought.They sparked and flashed as metal hit metal and sword hit sword.Then in an instant Tallgeese was drifting on in space and then exploded.*

I woke up suddenly from the dream.I was shaking and sweating.I sat up and tried to remember where I was.The dream was still haunting my mind.I glanced across the dirty hotel room and saw Noin still asleep in her bed.I got up and walked into the bathroom and washed my face.I looked at the mirror and saw I was pale, paler then normal.

"Why, why."I wondered to my self.This wasn't the first time I had had this dream, and yet every time I always woke up shaking and couldn't get rid of the haunting dream.Why was Treize haunting me, it had been five years since he died and still his spirit would not rest quietly.His face haunted me every minute of every day lately, was there something he wanted from me?I looked in the mirror again and I jumped when I saw Treize's reflection next to mine.I looked next to me, but there was nothing there.I looked back at the mirror, but the image was gone.

"Treize, why are you doing this to me?"I asked aloud.

"Zechs, are you okay?"I heard Noin asked from the room.I walked back into the room.

"I'm fine."I avoided her eyes as I went back to my bed.I was relieved when she didn't ask anymore questions.I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

*Zechs, why are you doing this?You don't really feel anything for what you're doing.Come join me, we can rule the whole universe together. *

I opened my eyes and tried to ignore Treize's voice echoing in my mind.What did he mean by that I don't feel anything about what I was doing.I looked over at Noin, she had fallen back to sleep.Did he mean Idon't truly love her the way she thinks I do.I realized that it was true, I don't care for her the way she cared for me.The only thing I was doing by pretending was hurting her.I made my mind up then, I wasn't going to hurt her anymore.I got up and changed out of my pajamas and put on my regular clothes.I quickly packed up my stuff and walked to the door.I stopped before going out it, turned and looked at Noin.

"I'm making the right choice, I'm not going to hurt you anymore."I turned around and walked out the door, never to walk back in.

It was snowing as I walked through the cold and empty streets.I didn't know where I was going or who I even was.Was I Zechs Marquise who had been Treize's close companion, or was I Milliardo Peacecraft who had been Treize's worst enemy?I was just as lost in my heart as I was walking that night.

I realized there was no place for me in this world.Peace had been achieved and I had no purpose anymore.I walked and walked, I didn't care where I ended up, as long as I was leaving the past behind me.

"You can't just walk away from your problems, they'll always follow you.You have to face the past to be able to move on to the future."It was his voice again, I couldn't escape it.

"I don't have a future, I was shown that."I continued walking hoping he would leave.

"Why do you continue to walk, there is nothing out there if you have no future?"He was right there still with me.

"Dammit Treize!Leave me alone!I'm no long a solider, a pawn for you to play with!"I yelled losing my temper.

"You never were."He responded."You were so much more then that."

"Why do you do this?Why do you haunt me every minute?Why do you let me have no peace, no place to escape?"I asked.

"You already know the answer." 

"If I knew the damn answer would I be asking you?"

"I want to help you leave the past behind.To begin a new life where you can finally be at peace in your heart."I stopped walking and listened to him."A place where who you were doesn't matter."

"Is there such a place?"

"If you want there to be, I can show you."

"Show me.Let me leave this life and finally be at peace."With those words I felt his spirit take over me."Sic transit Gloria mundi."

*************************************************************************

Yes, that's the end.You have to decide what you think really happened.Oh, the last quote is in Latin, translated it means, thus passed away the glory of the world.Please review and tell me if you liked it, flames are welcome.

PEACE, LOVE, QUATRE!

_-Tigerlilly_


End file.
